Rolled media, such as rolled sheets of material, including paper, cellophane or foil, can be large and heavy. Such media is often difficult to pick-up and carry about. When cutting or tearing rolled media it is often important that the cut is made accurately (with the cut or tear being parallel to the longitudinal axis of the roll), completely (with the cut or tear straight all the way across the media) and cleanly (resulting in a smooth straight edge on the divided media). However, it can be difficult for a single person to unroll the media and then cut a straight and parallel line across the length of the roll. In fact, cutting rolled media with handheld devices, such as scissors, often results in an uneven edge that is neither parallel to the longitudinal axis of the roll or completely across the rolled media's length.
Furthermore, the most common devices for dispensing rolled media include a serrated edge for tearing the unrolled media. However, these devices tend to create a torn, rough and uneven edge and are often unable to cut non-paper media, like film material, foil or cellophane. Current devices are also aesthetically unpleasing, bulky, expensive to manufacture, and do not allow for customization to meet individual user's requirements.
Moreover, cutting or tearing rolled media while the roll is resting on a flat surface, such as a counter top, often results in the roll sliding away from the user as the leading edge is pulled away from the roll. Conversely, the roll can also move forward toward the user while the cut is being made, interfering with the cutting process.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide a system and method for holding and cutting rolled sheets of material that addresses the above drawbacks of current designs.